Archers use different types of arrows for different purposes. Two commonly used types of arrows are field tip arrows and broadhead arrows. A field tip arrow has a conical pointed head. It is typically used for target practice. A common broadhead arrow has a plurality of tapered blades having cutting edges. The tapered blades converge at a tip and form an arrowhead configuration. A broadhead arrow is typically used for hunting. Modern arrow shafts have threaded inserts at one end. Typical field tips and broadhead arrowheads have projecting threaded studs adapted to thread into the threaded insert of an arrow shaft.
Because typical field tips and broadhead arrowheads have projecting threaded studs, arrowheads can be quickly removed and replaced. The original arrowhead is unscrewed from the arrow shaft. The replacement arrowhead is screwed into the arrow shaft. This permits a field tip arrow to be quickly converted to a broadhead arrow by facilitating the replacement of a field tip arrowhead on an arrow shaft with a broadhead arrowhead. Similarly, a broadhead arrow can be converted to a field tip arrow by replacing the broadhead arrowhead with a field tip arrowhead. Damaged arrowheads can also be repaired by unscrewing the damaged arrowhead from the arrow shaft and replacing it with another arrowhead.
It is desirable to reduce the weight and manufacturing cost of broadhead arrowheads. It is also desirable to provide an arrowhead which facilitates the conversion of a field tip arrow to a broadhead arrow while still maintaining the connection between the field tip arrowhead and the arrow shaft.
What is needed is a broadhead adapter which facilitates the conversion of a field tip arrow to a broadhead arrow wherein the adapter does not have a threaded stud. Instead, the broadhead adapter should have a collar through which the stud of a field tip would fit for securing the adapter to an arrow shaft. The adapter should be able to be manufactured at a lower cost than current broadhead arrowheads. It should weigh less than similarly shaped current broadhead arrowheads. It should provide for the quick and economical repair of damaged broadheads. It should enhance and not detract from the aerodynamic properties of the arrow. The broadhead adapter should be capable of forming a fully functional broadhead arrow when the adapter is attached to an arrow shaft by a field tip.